A Bond Between Souls
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione didn't quite expect the spell to work that way, but in the end, she's glad that it did.


A/N: This was originally written for the Hermione Smut Fest 2015 on LJ. Many thanks to keelhaulrose for hosting the amazing fest and to krazyredhead0317 for being my amazing beta.

Warnings: Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Language, Mentions of torture and character death

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

* * *

 _A Bond Between Souls_

"Hermione, are you sure you want to do this?" Ginny asked, looking at her friend with a nervous expression on her face.

"Positive," Hermione replied, flipping the page of a text she was reading. "If I don't find a husband in the next three days, the Ministry is going to randomly assign me one. There's no way I can live with that."

"But you don't even know if this will work," Ginny pointed out. "Why don't we try and find someone still available on our own? It'd certainly be less dangerous."

"Ginny, you don't have to help me if you don't want to," Hermione said, giving her a brief smile. "I know this is ancient magic, and I'll understand if you want no part of it."

"No, I want to help!" Ginny said quickly. "I just… Using a spell to find your soulmate can be dangerous."

"I know that, Ginny. I've fully examined the advantages and disadvantages of using such a spell. There are risks, but I think the benefits outweigh them." Hermione frowned. "You're lucky that you have Draco, Ginny. Ron has Pansy, and Harry has Luna. If either of them were available, I probably would have married one of them. Unfortunately, that's not an option. This method could be dangerous, but I'd rather spend my life with someone who is my soulmate than with some random wizard that the Ministry assigns me."

"I understand." Ginny nodded solemnly. "Have you given any thought to who your soul mate might be?"

"I'm hoping someone older," Hermione replied, a light blush on her cheeks. "I need someone mature, and someone who likes to read and is well-educated."

"Like Remus?" Ginny teased.

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed, blushing even more. "You and I both know that Remus is very happy in his marriage with Tonks. They have a baby, for Merlin's sake. He's very off-limits."

"I was just teasing," Ginny said, rolling onto her back and pulling the covers up. "It is getting late, Hermione, we should get some rest."

"I know," Hermione agreed. "I need to cast the spell at dawn."

"I've already set an alarm," Ginny replied, smiling. "Don't worry, Hermione, it'll all work out."

"Why am I the hesitant one all of a sudden?" Hermione frowned, feeling a bubble of nerves swirl in her stomach. Was she doing the right thing? What if the spell ruined someone else's marriage? What if someone was Remus was her soul mate – he would be ripped from his family to be with her. _What am I doing?_

"Hermione, try to get some sleep. You're going to need it," Ginny said gently.

"Yes, of course," Hermione whispered. Reluctantly, she closed her book and snuggled beneath the blankets. "Goodnight, Ginny, and thank you for being such a supportive friend."

Ginny let out a snore, letting Hermione know that her friend had already fallen fast asleep. With a sigh, Hermione closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Hermione's hands trembled. The book fell from her grip, the ancient tome landing in the dirt. Usually, she would care about something like that happening, but now, she was too shocked to move. Mere moments after completing the spell, two wizards had appeared in front of her.

Two wizards. Brothers no less. Was that even possible? Could someone really have two soulmates out there?

What startled her even more was that these two wizards were… dead. _Well, apparently not anymore_.

Hermione could feel her heart race. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She turned and looked back towards the Burrow, desperately hoping that Ginny would be out soon. She'd know what to do.

She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange were her soulmates.

"What's going on?" Rodolphus asked after a few moments of silence. "The last thing I recall is dueling at Hogwarts. I…" He paused, his brown eyes widening. "I was killed."

"Same for me, brother, which is why I'm confused as to why we're standing outside the Weasley home with the Granger girl." Rabastan looked at Hermione warily.

"I…" Hermione cleared her throat. "I cast a spell… one that would reveal my soulmate."

Rabastan snorted. "Spells like that never work."

"This one did," Hermione countered, "A little too well." She murmured the second part quietly. Reaching down, she picked up her book and brushed off the dirt. "Draco lent it to me. Here, see." She held the book open to the page so they could see.

"Fuck," Rodolphus cursed, his eyes scanning the page. "This spell would work… You say you received it from Draco?"

Hermione nodded. "He's engaged to one of my best friends, Ginny. When we heard about the marriage law being passed, he offered it to me."

"A marriage law?" Rabastan asked.

She nodded once more, closing the book. "Shortly after Voldemort was defeated, the Ministry decided that they needed to do something about the low birth rates. Their solution was a marriage law... Forcing people to get married. I cast this spell so I could marry someone who was my soulmate, as opposed to someone randomly assigned to me by the Ministry."

"Voldemort was defeated?" Rodolphus asked. "I… I had never expected that."

"Yes, and he won't be back again. Harry made sure of it." Hermione gripped her wand tightly, unsure of how the two would take the news.

"And Bellatrix?"

"Dead as well."

Rodolphus collapsed to his knees. "Brother… we're free." His voice was a whisper, sounding as if it would crack from the amount of emotion he was feeling.

Rabastan smiled. "It's almost too good to be true." He placed his hand on his brother's shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

"I don't understand," Hermione said, quickly looking back and forth between the two. "Weren't you Voldemort's best Death Eaters?"

"We never wanted to be," Rodolphus explained. "Our parents were strong supporters of the Dark Lord. I never wanted to join, but when they threatened Rabastan, I had no choice but to join."

"That's how the Dark Lord had so many Death Eaters," Rabastan added. "He used familial ties. If I resisted anything, my brother took the torture. We never had a choice." Rabastan narrowed his eyes, a hateful look on his face. "We never wanted it."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "I understand," she said quietly. "Draco explained that if he didn't move forward with his own task, then his mother would be killed." Her eyes watered slightly. "I can't even imagine being in a situation like that."

"People do terrible things for the ones that they love."

"Yes, they do," Hermione agreed, thinking of her own parents whom she had obliviated and sent away.

Rodolphus stood, narrowing his eyes as he looked at her. "So what now, Granger? What had you thought to do once you cast your spell?"

"I…" she trailed off. She had expected that they would get married, but, of course, she realised that was unrealistic. She barely knew the two of them… She hadn't even expected there to be two of them to begin with.

"You expected us to marry you?" Rabastan asked. "You don't even know us."

Hermione blushed. "I—"

"That's terribly naïve of you, Granger. You thought that since we were your soulmates we would marry you what, tomorrow?"

"The thought had crossed my mind, but I know it's not realistic." Hermione pursed her lips. "I just thought that, well, I don't know. If I don't marry someone in three days, the Ministry will assign me a husband. I refuse to the let the Ministry decide who I'll marry."

"So you cast the spell?" Rabastan asked.

"Yes." Hermione looked at them both. "Could you just… give me a chance? Maybe let me have the next three days to get to know the two of you? If you want nothing to do with me after that, I won't ever bother the two of you again." She held her breath. "Please… I have no other choice."

"Give us a moment to decide," Rodolphus said. He turned to Rabastan and the two of them moved slightly away from her. "What do you say, Rab?"

Rabastan cocked his head to the side. "I think it couldn't hurt. She's not a bad looking witch, and she has a lot of pull in the wizarding community. It would be a good way to clear our reputations."

"Even though she's a Mud-Muggleborn?" Rodolphus said. "Bella tortured her."

"She's willing to give us a chance," Rabastan countered. "As for her blood status, that doesn't matter to me and it shouldn't matter to you." Rabastan narrowed his eyes. "You can do what you want, but I'm going to take her up on her offer."

"Fine," Rodolphus grumbled. "We're a package deal, brother. I won't let you escape me."

Rabastan laughed. The two of them turned back towards Hermione, who was watching them with a nervous expression.

"Well?" she asked, holding her breath. She nervously rolled her wand between her hands.

"We'll give you three days," Rabastan said. "Let us get our affairs in order, and then we shall contact you."

"Er, well, the two of you have no place to go," Hermione explained, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Rodolphus snarled. "What's happened to my home?"

"Well, the two of you were dead, and Draco was listed as the one to inherit Lestrange Manor since neither of you had children. Draco turned the manor into an orphanage shortly after Voldemort was defeated. There were a lot of magical children left without parents after everything was said and done. Draco manages it with the help of our friend Luna. He wanted to do something to make up for what he's done."

"But Draco didn't really do anything," Rodolphus said. "He's innocent."

"Not in the eyes of some people," Hermione replied sadly. "He went to trial but was found innocent. Same with Narcissa. Lucius, however, was sentenced to twenty years in Azkaban."

"Hermione, did it work?" a voice shouted out from the doorway.

Turning, Hermione saw Ginny walking towards them. "Holy shite," Ginny cursed, her eyes wide when she saw who was standing with Hermione. She drew her wand, pointing it at them both.

"Ginny, no!" Hermione said quickly, holding her hands up. "It's… They're my soulmates."

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Oh god, are you serious? Everyone's going to freak out. Draco's going to freak out!"

"Just… give me a moment before you go and tell everyone," Hermione said, running a hand through her hair. "I'm still trying to figure everything out." She turned towards the brothers. "You can both stay with me at my flat if you'd like, until you decide what you'd like to do."

"That sounds agreeable," Rabastan answered before Rodolphus said anything. "Would you like to go there now? Or we can speak with everyone inside?"

Hermione nibbled her lower lip in worry for a moment. "No, I'll Apparate you both to my flat where the two of you can shower and what not… I'm sure you feel dirty from being dead and all…" She sighed. "This is crazy. All right, Ginny, don't say anything. I'll be right back."

She grabbed ahold of both Rodolphus and Rabastan and Apparated them to her flat in London. "Here we are," she said, letting go of them. She blushed nervously. "It's not a lot, but its home sweet home. I've got a cat, Crookshanks... He's somewhere around here. The shower is down the hall to the left. There're fresh towels in the closet."

"Thank you, Granger," Rabastan said, smiling warmly at her. "We appreciate you taking us into your home, and for giving us another chance at life."

"Oh… I," she paused, blushing even more. "Don't worry about it. I mean, I hadn't expected the spell to do that, but I'm glad that it did. Please, make yourselves at home. Don't leave, though, because I don't know how other people will react to you both being alive." She smiled, laughing slightly. "I'd rather not have you both murdered – I'd be back at square one."

"We'll stay put," Rodolphus said, nodding. "Don't worry."

"Oh, and you can both call me Hermione. That is my name." She smiled warmly at them both. "I'll be back shortly. Help yourself to anything you'd like." Hermione turned on the spot, Apparating back to the Burrow.

* * *

Rabastan was snooping through what he assumed was Hermione's room when his brother found him. "Did you enjoy your shower?"

"Yes, and thank you for using a Cleansing charm on my clothing, they certainly needed it," Rodolphus said. He leant against the frame of the door. "Should you really be going through her drawers like this?"

"Aren't you at all curious about her?" Rabastan asked. "You seem so nonchalant about this."

"I'm just humouring you, Rab," Rodolphus said. "I have no plans of marrying the girl."

"And why not?" Rabastan countered. "You didn't love Bellatrix."

"That has nothing to do with this," Rodolphus quickly said. "I just don't think it would be appropriate. I'm grateful that she's brought us back to life, even if it was unintentional, but I do not think it would be wise for us to marry her."

"But since we're alive," Rabastan countered. "We would be subject to the marriage law as well. The paperwork was on her kitchen counter. We fall within the age range. To be honest, I'd rather marry her than some other girl."

"And why is that?" Rodolphus asked, not giving his brother any leeway. He didn't understand why Rabastan was suddenly so agreeable to marrying. He never was before.

"She's smart, attractive… You've seen her on the battlefield. She's resourceful and cunning. I think she'd make a good wife."

"You do?"

"Of course," Rabastan responded, resuming his perusal of Hermione's drawers. "I don't want some ditsy Pureblood wife who only knows how to spend money and host parties. I want someone to challenge me. Someone who will make me a better person. I think Hermione could be that someone."

"You don't even know her," Rodolphus countered.

"I know about her," Rabastan answered with a shrug. "And I've got three days to get to know her better. You don't have to partake in this if you don't want to, but as I said before, I want to give her a chance." His eyes lit up. "Look what I've found here."

"What?" Rodolphus said, craning his neck to get a better look without having to step foot into Hermione's bedroom.

Rabastan chuckled as he held up a pair of lacy green knickers. "Seems the Gryffindor princess has got a little Slytherin in her. There's quite a bit of green negligée in here."

"You're ridiculous," Rodolphus said, turning from Rabastan. "I'm going to find something to eat."

* * *

Hermione closed her eyes, slowly exhaling as she reminded herself once more to calm down. "Harry, Ron, I hear what you're both saying, but why can't you just trust me on this?"

"Because they were Death Eaters, Hermione!" Ron protested. "They can't be trusted."

"I trust them," Hermione pressed. "I know that I barely know them, but you should have heard them talking about Voldemort. It was like what he did to Draco." She turned to the blond, who was sitting quietly in the corner holding Ginny's hand tightly.

After a moment, Draco spoke. "If they're telling the truth, then I can certainly see why they would follow Voldemort's orders. You have no idea how manipulative he could be. You would do anything to stop the one you love from being in such pain." Draco closed his eyes.

Ginny leaned over, whispering something in his ear.

Hermione stood. "I just wanted to tell everyone, but I'd like you all to respect my decisions, all right?"

Arthur moved towards her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "We trust you to make the right decisions, Hermione. If either of them cause you any trouble, say the word and we'll be there."

"Thank you, Arthur." She smiled at the man she had come to think of as a father. Turning to Ron and Harry, she saw that they both looked unsure. "I'll be fine," she told them for the millionth time that morning. "Please don't worry."

"Sometimes I just don't know about you, Hermione," Ron said, shaking his head. "Please, don't let your guard down." He hugged her tightly.

Harry hugged her next. "Please, send your Patronus if anything happens."

"I can take care of myself," Hermione reminded him. "You know that, Harry, but I appreciate your concern all the same."

"Good luck," Ginny said, giving her a wink. "I have a feeling you'll certainly need it."

Hermione smiled weakly. She was excited to go home and see the Lestrange brothers, but a part of her was also dreading it. She was still having a somewhat hard time accepting that the two of them were really her soulmates.

When she had cast the spell, she had originally hoped that it would be someone she knew. Someone that would agree to marry her and that she'd be able to live happily ever after with. Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, however, were two men that she barely knew. There was a large possibility that after getting to know her, they wouldn't want to marry her. She'd then be stuck with someone the Ministry assigned her. She headed outside towards the Apparition spot.

She had three days. It was too much time and not enough time all at once. With a sigh, she Apparated back to her flat.

"Hello?" she called out, walking from the kitchen to the living room. She stopped short, watching Rabastan and Rodolphus fiddle with her telly. "What are you two up to?"

They both straightened themselves, eyes wide as they had been caught red-handed. "Er, what is this Muggle thing?" Rabastan asked, gesturing to the telly on behind him.

"That's the telly," Hermione explained. "You can use it to watch television or movies."

"Movies?" Rodolphus asked, a guarded expression on his face.

Hermione smiled. Rabastan was exuding excitement, but Rodolphus's expression was more guarded. She could tell that Rodolphus would be the more difficult of the two.

"Movies are like plays almost, but recorded. We could watch one later if you're both interested."

"We'll see," Rodolphus responded. "Thank you for letting us stay here."

"It's no problem," Hermione replied. She moved towards the couch and took a seat upon it. Moments later, Crookshanks came and sat down on her lap. She scratched him behind the ear as she looked at them both. "You two can sit down, you know. Don't make this so awkward."

Rabastan laughed. "Sorry, it seems that I'm still a bit out of it."

"Do you remember any of it?" she asked quietly, looking at Rabastan. "What it was like?"

"What?" he asked, giving her a confused glance.

"Being… dead."

"Oh," Rabastan responded flatly. "No, not really. I remember the giant coming at me, and then the next thing I knew, there was intense pain and then I was standing in front of you at the Weasley home." He gave a shrug. "Rodolphus?" He turned to his brother.

"It was the same for me as well," Rodolphus stated. "I was killed by a spider. Ironic since we were killed by creatures that the Dark Lord had released."

"Can I get you both some tea or something?" Hermione asked, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen.

"No, I'm all set," Rabastan stated, sitting on the chair near the window. "There's a lovely view here. Where are we?"

"Muggle London," Hermione replied. "The Leaky is right around the corner." She turned to the older brother. "Rodolphus, would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you," he responded politely.

"Hermione, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Rabastan suggested. "We know you, but we really don't."

Hermione laughed slightly. "Well, I don't know where to begin. I suppose I'll tell you about my work. I'm training at St. Mungo's to become a medi-witch. Three nights a week I do classes there, and during the day I'm doing observations. I'm like an intern of sorts. I really enjoy it."

"That's very fitting," Rabastan said, giving her a smile.

"It is?" Hermione reached up and tucked a curl behind her ear. Crookshanks gave a meow and Hermione suddenly realised that she felt very comfortable with the two of them there. It appeared that Crookshanks felt the same way.

"You seem like a very warm-hearted person, Hermione. You'd make a good medi-witch."

"Thank you, Rabastan," Hermione said. "What would you do? Now that you're free to choose on your own."

Rabastan frowned. "I never thought I'd really get the chance to choose."

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said with a frown. "No one should have to go through what you did."

"How can you apologise to us? How can you feel sorry for us when we're responsible for some of what has happened to you?" Rodolphus asked sharply. "How can you even bear to look at me when my wife was the one who tortured you and carved that nasty word onto your arm?"

Hermione flinched at his words, her hand automatically touching her scar beneath her sleeve.

"Rodolphus," Rabastan hissed. "Don't be so cruel."

"It's true," Rodolphus hissed angrily. "She knows what we've done. Neither of us wanted to do it, but we did it. We still murdered… We don't deserve any pity for what we've done."

"So that's what this is all about then?" Rabastan said angrily, standing up. "You don't think we deserve a second chance."

"No, I don't," Rodolphus hissed. "I spent my entire life a slave to the Dark Lord. I don't want to spend my _second chance_ a slave to some chit who brought me back to life."

"Rodolphus, I would never do something like that," Hermione said quickly, trying to interject before things got too heated between the brothers.

"But you did. You cast that spell looking for a husband. Being a husband comes with obligations that need to be fulfilled… more responsibilities and duties." Rodolphus scowled at her. "You're foolish to think that a marriage could be anything else."

"I don't believe you," Hermione said angrily. She stood up quickly, Crookshanks hissing as he was unceremoniously dumped to the floor. "Marriage doesn't have to be like that. It can be a support system, where all parties involved give and take. My marriage will be built upon equality. I'll give as much as I take."

"Will you?" Rodolphus challenged her.

"Of course," Hermione replied, her body tensing angrily. "And just so you know, I can bear to look at you because I know that people make mistakes. I believe that bad things can happen to good people and that you never truly had a choice. You didn't choose that lifestyle, it was forced upon you. To me, that means that while you did terrible things, you cannot be held fully responsible."

"I don't agree with you," Rodolphus said, both his hands and jaw clenched.

"You don't have to," she said, looking directly into his eyes. "Everyone can have different opinions, they just need to respect other people's opinions."

There was a knock on the door. Hermione turned, a confused expression on her face. "What? I told everyone not to bother us." Walking to the door, she opened it. "Kingsley?" she asked, taking a step back. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm afraid that I'm here on Auror business, Hermione." Kingsley stepped into her home, two Aurors behind him. "Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, you're both under arrest for the crimes you've committed during the war."

"What? Kingsley, no!" Hermione said, eyes wide as she frantically tried to think of something to do. "Kingsley, please!"

"Hermione, I'm sorry, but I need to take them in. They'll be held in Azkaban until they go to trial," Kingsley explained.

Hermione watched helplessly as both Rodolphus and Rabastan were arrested. "I'll get a solicitor," she promised. "I won't let you stay in that horrid place."

Rabastan gave her a wink before the Auror holding him Disapparated. Rodolphus, however, wouldn't make eye contact with her. He looked the other way before he was taken.

"Kingsley," Hermione said one last time. "At least give me a pass to see them in Azkaban."

The older wizard sighed. "I knew you would say that." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Hermione, that place is horrid. Are you sure you want to go there?"

"I have to," she explained. "If I can't free them, then I'll have to marry someone from the Ministry."

"You could always marry me," Kingsley joked, giving her a weak smile.

Hermione laughed. "Somehow, I doubt that Andromeda would like that very much." She held up the papers. "Thank you for these."

"I was shocked that their names had appeared on the list of wanted criminals. I was trying to figure out how it was possible when I recalled Arthur mentioning you were casting a soulmate spell. I had the papers drawn up immediately." He frowned. "I wish I could have done more."

"Can you get the trial moved up? You can you make it as soon as possible?"

"I'll see what I can do, Hermione, but I can't make any promises."

"Thank you, Kingsley," she said, giving him a tight smile before he, too, Disapparated.

With a sigh, Hermione moved to her Floo. Poking her head in, she called out, "Malfoy Manor!"

"Hermione?"

"Draco, I need your help."

* * *

Hermione wrapped her arms around her middle, trying to fight the chill that had seeped into her as she walked along the corridor in Azkaban. The Auror in front of her was silent, looking back every so often to ensure that she was still behind him.

It had taken her a whole day to get everything settled, but things were finally underway. She had secured a trial time and a solicitor to represent both the Lestrange brothers. Draco had been a great help to her with everything; she knew that she owed him big time.

Walking along the hall, however, Hermione was starting to wonder if she had done the right thing. _Stop that, of course I did. I told them I'd get them out, and that's what I'm going to do_.

She knew it was the place itself that was making her second guess herself. She had been poked, prodded, and scanned before being allowed entry into the prison. She wasn't even allowed her wand, having to leave it locked up near the entrance.

"Here we are," the Auror said, stopping in front a cell. "You've got fifteen minutes."

"Could you give us some privacy?" Hermione asked snidely.

The Auror turned and walked down the next hall. When he was out of sight, Hermione let out a breath she had been holding in.

"Rabastan? Rodolphus?" She called out. The two approached the bars of their cells that were located side by side.

"Hermione? You shouldn't be here," Rabastan said, frowning when he saw her.

She trembled. "I don't know how the two of you can stand this…" She looked around warily. "It's horrid here."

"Keep your voice down," Rodolphus snapped angrily. "There are few people here who would blame you for their imprisonment. Trust me, you don't want them knowing you're here."

"Sorry," Hermione whispered, moving closer to them. She was touched that Rodolphus cared enough to warn her about the other inmates. "Draco's helped me secure a solicitor for you both. His name is Jared Green."

"Green?" Rabastan asked. "Then we've got nothing to worry about."

"He comes with a very large fee," Rodolphus pointed out.

She flushed. "That doesn't matter. I… I don't like either of you in here. He can get you out. That's all that matters. The trial will be tomorrow. Veritaserum will be used to ensure that neither of you is lying." Hermione gripped the bars of the cell tightly. "You should be out of here soon."

"Why are you doing this?" Rodolphus asked her, moving closer.

"Because you're my soulmate," she whispered in response. "That may mean nothing to you, but it means something to me. I can't just let the two of you be stuck in here. That's not in my nature."

Rabastan moved forward, gently placing his hand over hers on the bar. "Thank you, Hermione."

Her heart skipped a beat at the feel of his hand on hers. "I… I think my time is almost up."

"Will you be there tomorrow?" Rabastan asked.

Hermione stared into his large, brown eyes and nodded. "Yes, yes I will. And when it's over, we'll go back to my flat – the three of us – together."

"Sounds like a plan." Rabastan smirked. "Goodnight, Hermione."

"Time's up!" The Auror shouted.

"I've got to go," she said, not quite wanting to leave them in this horrid place. "Rodolphus, I'll see you tomorrow."

"This certainly cuts into your three-day plan, doesn't it?"

"It does, but as I said earlier, getting you out is more important." She gave him one last look before turning to leave.

"Thank you," he whispered so quietly she almost didn't hear.

Hermione froze, smiling softly to herself before she continued her walk down the hall. She'd free them both. She'd worry about everything else after that.

* * *

"I'm surprised that she hired Jared Green," Rodolphus said to his brother. He couldn't see Rabastan, but he imagined that his brother was rolling his eyes.

"I'm not," Rabastan replied. "She said she'd get us out, and I believe that she will."

"You are just so determined to see the good in her."

Rabastan snorted. "You're determined to see the worst in her."

Rodolphus sighed, closing his eyes. "We'll see how this goes before we decide."

Rabastan paused. "Brother, I think I've already decided."

"You barely know her," Rodolphus argued. "How do you know you're not making a mistake?"

"I've just got a good feeling. She's our soulmate, Rodolphus. She has to be compatible with us in some way."

Rodolphus made a face. "If you're sure."

"I am," Rabastan said. "You should consider it."

"Perhaps, I never realised you'd be willing to share," Rodolphus said lightly.

Rabastan laughed. "I had never considered it. If the witch is up to it, I'm sure we could have some fun."

Rodolphus couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Get some rest, Rab, I have a feeling that tomorrow will be very draining for us."

* * *

Hermione held Harry's hand tightly as she listened to Rodolphus speak. Tears streamed down her face as she did her best to keep from crying too loudly. Harry did his best to comfort her, a gesture that she did appreciate.

The entire courtroom was silent as they listened to the tale the brothers told under the Veritaserum. When Rodolphus and Rabastan had explained what it was like to her two days ago, she had found out that they had been incredibly vague in their explanations.

Rodolphus was sharing how he had to watch his own brother be tortured by their mother. Time and time again, Rabastan had taken the fall for Rodolphus's mistakes or hesitations. Hermione couldn't even imagine how awful that must have been.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked halfway through the trial. "We can leave if it's too much."

"No," Hermione whispered. "I won't leave them."

Harry squeezed her hand in reassurance. "I was wrong about them, Hermione. I'm sorry for not believing you the other day."

"I understand, Harry. It's only natural that you were suspicious." She gave Rodolphus a weak smile when he glanced her way.

"You really care for them both, don't you?"

"I do," Hermione whispered, her heart clenching painfully as she listened to them speak. "I don't know them that well yet, but I feel I already do."

"Today is the last day."

"I know." Hermione sighed. "If they decide not to marry me, I will accept their decision."

"Do you think they'll refuse?" Harry asked.

"Rabastan, no. He seems open to the idea of us marrying. Rodolphus, however, seems much more reserved. Of the two, he's the one who seems like he'd refuse. We'll have to wait and see." Hermione took a deep breath. "Shhhh, they're about to decide."

She squeezed Harry's hands tightly as she held her breath. This was it. This was the moment. _Please, please let them off_.

Kingsley stood at the podium. "A verdict has been reached."

Hermione thought her heart would burst from her chest it was beating so fast. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe.

"Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange have been found innocent for their crimes performed during the wizarding wars due to coercion. They have both been sentenced to a minimum of fifteen hours of community service every week for the next five years for reparation of the emotional and physical damage they have caused. Are there any that oppose this motion?" When the court remained silent, Kingsley nodded. "Court is adjourned."

"You did it," Harry said, grinning at her. "They're free."

Hermione smiled, tears streaming down her face. She locked eyes with Rabastan, who was grinning wildly. She looked to Rodolphus, who had a stunned look on his face. "I need to see them," Hermione said, making her way to where the court would let them out. She'd meet them in the hall. Rushing down the steps, she pushed her way through the people towards them. She bumped into them as they were exiting the courtroom.

"Hermione," Rabastan greeted her, throwing his arms around her and pulling her against him to hug her tightly. "Thank you." He lowered his lips to her, catching her off guard with his kiss.

She immediately melted into his embrace, a soft moan escaping her lips. Tingles spread throughout her body and she felt as if something incredible had just shifted within her. It felt warm and comfortable, as if she was coming home for the first time in a long time.

Pulling away, Hermione peered up at him. "Did you feel that?" she whispered, uncaring that they had an audience.

"I did," Rabastan replied.

"Our time is up, Hermione," Rodolphus said, moving towards her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and leant down. "Why don't we head to the clerk's office and make this official."

Hermione's eyes widened. She turned to face Rodolphus, still wrapped in Rabastan's arms. "What are you saying, Rodolphus?"

He smiled briefly. "You gave us three days to decide. Our time is up and we've decided. Will you marry us, Hermione?"

"Are you sure? I don't want the two of you to feel obligated because I've gotten you free."

"I had decided while in Azkaban," Rabastan said. "You're my soulmate, Hermione. I know that I will never be happy with anyone else but you."

"We barely know you, but if I have a chance at being happy, I know it'll be with you." Rodolphus gave her a small smile. "It's sudden, but I'd rather not lose my chance and have the Ministry assign you to someone else. So, Hermione Granger, will you do us the honour of becoming our wife?"

"Please?" Rabastan added, giving her a cheeky grin.

"Yes," Hermione replied, smiling. Her heart soared with happiness. Turning to Rodolphus, she pulled away from Rabastan's embrace and threw her arms around Rodolphus. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. The kiss only lasted a mere second, but it was enough for her to feel that spark of connection. Pulling away, she blushed at Rodolphus.

"Woah," he said quietly. "That was intense."

"Yeah, it was." She took his and squeezed it reassuringly. "Shall we sign some papers?"

When Rodolphus nodded, Hermione turned to Harry, who had been awkwardly standing there. "Will you be our witness?"

"Of course," Harry said, laughing slightly. "I'd be furious if you got married without me there."

Hermione smiled. She was going to marry her soulmates.

* * *

Hermione plopped down onto the couch, utterly exhausted. "The two of you can take turns showering. I had Ron get you both new, clean clothes."

"Thank you," Rabastan said with a smile. "I'll go first." He turned and disappeared down the hall.

"Would you care for a glass of wine?" Hermione asked, sitting up. "I'll be getting myself one."

"Yes, please," Rodolphus said. He took a seat on the couch, startling when Crookshanks jumped up and settled himself into his lap.

When Hermione returned, two glasses and a bottle of wine in her hand, she stopped short when she saw Crookshanks in Rodolphus's lap. "He likes you."

"Yeah, he does." He scratched Crookshanks' head. "He's adorable."

"He's been with me for a long time. Crooks is a half- kneazle."

"Ah, I knew he seemed special."

"You're turn," Rabastan said, appearing in the doorway. His hair was wet from the shower and Hermione was struck by how attractive he looked.

"That was fast," Hermione commented, watching as he came and sat next to her on the couch. Rodolphus leant down and kissed her briefly before heading to the shower.

"What can I say, I was eager to return to you, Mrs. Lestrange." He leant towards her. "Do you mind if I kiss you?"

Hermione blushed. Rabastan was rather forward, but Hermione found that she didn't mind. He was attractive and something about him made her heart race fast. "Yes," she said after a moment, realising that he was waiting for an answer.

Rabastan closed the distance between them, kissing her gently as he cupped her face. Hermione moaned when he nipped at her lower lip. She inched closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her heart raced and she lost herself in the feel of kissing him.

Rabastan grasped her hips, abruptly pulling her onto his lap. She straddled him, resuming their kissing. She could feel his hardened length against her core and moaned.

"You're so beautiful," Rabastan murmured, moving his lips to her neck. "Like a Grecian goddess."

Hermione flushed. "If you say so."

"I do. You have no idea how beautiful you truly are, Mrs. Lestrange." His teeth nipped at her neck, causing her to gasp.

Hermione tilted her head to the side, allowing him better access to the sensitive spot beneath her ear. She ground her hips against his, moaning when he sucked and nipped at her neck. "Ooooh, Rab," she breathed.

"I see you both started without me," Rodolphus said, laughing when they both startled.

"Er, sorry, Rodolphus," Hermione said, sitting up quickly. "Should we move this to my bedroom?"

"Eager to begin?" Rabastan asked, an amused expression on his face. He stood, taking Hermione's hand.

"Perhaps," Hermione replied.

"Will you wear that sexy green number you've got in your top drawer?"

Hermione put her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at him. "Did you snoop through my things?" _Unbelievable_ …

Rabastan held his hands up in mock defense. "I couldn't help it."

She huffed. "I should have known better than to trust a Slytherin. But no, not tonight."

"If it's any consolation, I respected your privacy," Rodolphus said smugly.

"Thank you, Rodolphus," Hermione said, moving towards him.

"Call me Rod," Rodolphus said. "Rodolphus is a mouthful."

Hermione laughed. "The three of us do have wordy names."

"Yours is beautiful," Rodolphus said, gently cupping her cheek. "Shakespeare, is it not?"

"It is," Hermione replied, lost in Rodolphus's gaze. His eyes were warm and inviting, luring her in. "How do you know that?"

"I do not know much about the Muggle world, but I do know Shakespeare. As for everything else," he paused, "I am willing to learn if you are willing to be patient."

"Yes," she replied, smiling in happiness. Hearing him say that he was willing to learn about her Muggle heritage meant a lot to her. Rodolphus was able to let go of his Pureblood supremacy beliefs in order to give her a chance… to give them a chance.

"Now, Mrs. Lestrange," Rodolphus said, lowering his face to hers. "I'd very much like to consummate our marriage." Without warning, he grasped her by the waist and hoisted her up onto his shoulder. Hermione let out a shriek, causing both Rabastan and Rodolphus to laugh.

Rodolphus carried her to her bedroom, tossing her onto the bed with ease. "Now, Hermione, before we begin, you need to tell us which one you'd like to have first."

Hermione's eyes widened. "I, oh. I hadn't quite thought about how all this would work."

"No need to be nervous," Rabastan said, giving her a warm smile. "There are ways for us to take you both at once, but we thought that for our first night together, you should sleep with just one of us."

"You want me to choose?"

"Neither of us will be offended," Rodolphus said. "You're completely in control, Hermione."

Hermione looked back and forth between the brothers. Nibbling her lower lip, she finally decided on Rabastan. He was more open to her at the beginning of it all, and while Rodolphus had come around, Rabastan had been the first one she kissed. She wanted it to be him. "Rabastan," she said after a moment.

Rabastan beamed. "Thank you," he said. He crawled on the bed and hovered over her. Lowering his lips to hers, he kissed her deeply.

Rodolphus watched, content to sit back for a moment. He'd know when it was time for him to join in.

Rabastan moved his lips to her neck, kissing and nipping at the spot beneath her ear having realised earlier that she liked that. Hermione moaned, tangling her hands into his hair and tugging slightly. She bumped her hips against his, moaning once more when she felt his erection.

Rabastan's hand lightly cupped her breast through her blouse, giving it a light squeeze. He groaned when Hermione ground herself against him. He sat up, Hermione pouting slightly when he withdrew his mouth from her neck. He made quick work of undoing the buttons on her blouse, sliding it off her shoulders when he finished. A low growl escaped his lips when he saw her pert breasts. "You're beautiful."

Hermione flushed under his intense gaze. "I'm glad you think so."

"Take off your trousers," Rabastan said, pulling back. "I want to feel your skin on mine."

Heat pooled in her belly at his command – it seemed that Rabastan didn't mind being a bit firm with her. She didn't mind that at all. She quickly removed the rest of her clothing, watching in eagerness as Rabastan removed his own clothing. He was incredibly good-looking. Tall, thin – a bit too thin for her own liking, with smatterings of reddish brown curls on his chest and above his cock.

Rabastan quickly covered her body with his own, resuming their kissing. Hermione moaned at the sensation, feeling his warm skin on hers. She gasped as one of his fingers lightly touched her clit.

"Sweet Merlin," Rabastan growled. "I need to taste you." He quickly kissed his way down her body, settling himself between her legs.

The bed dipped and Hermione turned her head, seeing that Rodolphus was now lying next to her. Reaching out, he cupped her cheek and kissed her.

She gasped as Rabastan spread her legs, his tongue finding her center. He lapped at her, tasting all of her before focusing his attention on her clit. He flicked the small bud, swirling his tongue around it as he teased her. Rodolphus continued to kiss her, his hand moving from her cheek down to her breast where he lightly rubbed her nipple.

The feel of it all was almost too much. Hermione groaned, feeling her body tighten as her orgasm approached. She moaned, bucking her hips against Rabastan's face. He increased his pace, sucking at her clit until she thought she wouldn't be able to take any more.

Rodolphus gently bit her lower lip, causing Hermione to cry out. Her orgasm washed over her, her walls fluttering in pleasure as she cried out. Rodolphus continued to kiss her, swallowing her cries of pleasure as she writhed beside him.

"Rab, please," she begged, wriggling her hips as he pulled away from her. "I want you."

Rabastan grabbed the base of his cock, aligning it with her entrance. In one swift motion, he pushed inside. He groaned at the feel of her warm, wet heat. Once fully inside, he paused. "Hermione, you're beautiful."

She chuckled. "So you've said, Rab. Now fuck me, please?" Hermione gave him a pleading look.

"Your wish is my command." Rabastan began to move, slowly at first before building pressure. After a few moments, Hermione began to meet his thrusts and the two were moving in tandem.

Rodolphus, meanwhile, continued to kiss her, his hand caressing her body. He murmured in her ear, telling her all the things that he would do to her later on… in explicit detail.

 _Oh, sweet Merlin, these two will be the death of me_ , she thought to herself. "Oh, yes," she moaned in pleasure.

"Wait," Hermione said suddenly, sitting up. "Let me on my hands and knees." Rabastan withdrew himself, allowing her to reposition herself. She offered him her arse, wiggling in temptation. Rabastan wasted no time in entering her once more. He began to move slowly, teasing her.

"Rod," she said, looking at him. "Let me see your cock."

"What?" Rodolphus asked, sitting up.

"Take out your cock," Hermione repeated, a small smile on her face. "I want it."

Rodolpus didn't need to be told twice. He wasted no time in freeing his cock from the confines of his trousers. He moved onto his knees in front of Hermione, moaning as Hermione took his cock into her mouth.

Hermione felt at place sandwiched between her two wizards. Rabastan continued to thrust into her from behind while she sucked Rodolphus's cock. The three fit together, her magic humming throughout her. She imagined that her magic was recognising that these two were truly her soulmates. While that had initially taken her by surprise, Hermione quickly realised she was blessed to have two wizards.

"Hermione, I'm not going to last very long," Rodolphus murmured, gripping the base of his cock. His eyes fluttered closed and his breathing grew heavy.

"I'm about to come myself," Rabastan said. His slipped his hand between Hermione's thighs, rubbing her clit quickly. Within moments, she began moving between the two, a strangled moan escaping her lips.

Rabastan cursed, feeling her walls flutter around his cock. The feeling was too much – her orgasm spurring on his own. He came quickly, emptying himself into her.

Hermione quickened her movements, sucking on Rodolphus's cock with a fervent passion. Within moments, he cried out, coming into her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could, cringing slightly at his bitter taste.

Rodolphus pulled away, sitting back onto her bed. "Holy fuck, that was hot."

She blushed as Rabastan withdrew his cock from her and collapsed onto the bed as well. "That was amazing," she agreed. "I've never experienced anything so… Perfect."

Rabastan patted the spot between them and Hermione lay down, a tired yawn escaping her lips. "Thank you both."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lestrange," Rabastan said, kissing her firmly on the lips. "Thank you for giving us another chance."

Hermione blushed. "You don't need to thank me for that."

"We do, Mrs. Lestrange," Rodolphus said. "We're lucky to have been blessed with such a soulmate."

"You two just really love calling me Mrs. Lestrange, don't you?"

"Aye, that we do," Rodolphus said. "It's got a nice ring to it."

"I suppose it'll take some getting used to." She yawned once more. "I'm exhausted. Do you mind if we just go to bed?"

"That works for me," Rabastan said, cleaning them all with his wand before tossing it onto the nightstand. "It's been ages since I've slept in a real bed."

"Indeed," Rodolphus agreed, pulling the covers up and over them. He wrapped his arm around Hermione, spooning her from the side. "We can start getting to know each other better tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Hermione agreed sleepily, closing her eyes. "Goodnight Rab, Rod."

"Goodnight," they replied in unison.

Hermione felt herself start to drift off to sleep. While she barely knew Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, she knew that she was indeed one lucky witch have ended up with both of them as soulmates.


End file.
